youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
To-Do List
AMS (Random).png|A Mermaids Secret AML.png|Aqua's Mermaid Lessons Aquarell.png|Aquarell BFF.png|Best Fins Forever CYKAS.png|Can You Keep a Secret? EM.png|Enchanted Mermaids FinsForever.png|Fins Forever FishySecret.png|Fishy Secret PheebsT.png|Forever Mermaids LivingMermaidSecret.png|Living Mermaid Secret KaMS.png|Keeping a Mermaid Secret MagicalMermaidTails.png|Magical Mermaid Tails Merfreak.png|Merfreak Matthew Spencer.png|Mermaid (Matthew Spencer) MLMLW.png|Mermaid Life (MyLittleWizard) MLIHTB.png|Mermaid Life is Hard to Be Shows with only one to three episodes uploaded six or more months ago and no activity since, or which have been declared abandoned. Italics indicate that a show's creators have announced its cancellation. One Episode *A Mermaids Secret (carly21700) *Aqua's Mermaid Lessons (Abbey McReynolds) *Aquarell (TheAquarell) *Best Fins Forever (bestfinsforever) *Can You Keep A Secret? (mermaidemily123) *Enchanted Mermaids (MermaidAnimation) *Fishy Secret (sara smith) *Forever Mermaids (Pheebs T) *Living Mermaid Secret (livingmermaidsecret) *Keeping a Mermaid Secret (shellwinter2000) *Magical Mermaid Tail (ChloenKaitlen) *Merfreak (bluebirdtoot) *Mermaid (Matthew Spencer) *Mermaid Life (MyLittleWizard) *Mermaid Life is Hard to Be (Katarina Brand) * Mermaid Mist (aml-leah) *Mermaid Secret (lola campbell) *Mermaid Sisters (Brittney Greene) *Mermaid School (mermaidschool) *Mermaid Tail (katy Brown) *Mermaid Tails (Heeyy Chaarrlotte) *Mermaid Tails (Mermaid Tail's) *Mermaid's Secret (amora2332; all but the first episode deleted) *Mersisters (angela henry) * Millie Mermaid (megalovergirl4) *My Secret Mermaid Life (mysecretmermaidlife1) *Mystical Waters (VictoriaAngel32) *Our Fishy Secret (OurFishySecret) *Our FISHY Secret (MsCuz4life) *Our Little Mermaid Secret (LittleMermaidSecret) *Our Little Secret (ONLYOURLITTLESECRET) *Our Mermaid Secret (TheBelieverofmany) *Rizu, Mariah and the Magic Tails (MermaidRizuandMariah) *Scale Sisters (cheerstuff121) *Sea Tails (Jesse Joi) *Secret Life of the Mermaid Tweenz (Mermaid Tweenz) *Sirène Océan (Chloé-Pauline Cullen) *Something Fishy (SomethingFishyStudios) *Splash (Dominique Davis) *Special Secret Mermaid Soul (Candy33154) *Tails (malia wilson) *Tails of the Sea (fluffy kitties) *The 3 Fins (The3Fins1) *The Amazing Life of a Mermaid (titans1725) *The Big Mermaid Secret (Mermaid Battles) *The First Mermaid (2kotiyipies) *The Fish Tales (Michael Blaton) *The Mermaid Diaries (Forever Mikki) *The Mermaid Diaries (jackscoolagevidz) *The Mermaid Mirror (TheMermaidMirror) *The Mystic Waters (TheMysticWatersShow) *The Ocean Waves (Crystal Macotnis) *The Perfect Life of a Mermaid (titans1725) *The Scaely Secret sic (Dangle800) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Adam Bradley) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (MegaPiano5) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid Girl (tulio rios) *The Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid (videobudz100) *The Secret Little Mermaid (theawsompeaps1212) *The Secret Mermaids (thesecretmermaidz) *The Secret Sea Sisters (Aquamarine Wilkinson) *The Secrets in the Waves (adamschloe4) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Amanda Cheshiree) *The Tail of a Mermaid (Maggie Anne) *Twin Mermaids (Dangle800) *Two Girls, Two Tails (MermaidGilly29) *UnderWaterLife (UnderWaterLife) *Water Heart Mermaids (WaterHeartMermaid) Two Episodes *2 Mermaid Tails (2mermaidtails) *A Mermaid Secret (A Mermaid Secret) *A Mermaid’s Life (Amermaidzlife) *Deep Sea Secrets (lauren j) *''Fish Scales (FishScale35)'' *Heart of the Ocean (beth1105m) *Hidden Life of a Mermaid (PinkDevil445) *Majestic Scales (Lily mermaid) *Making Waves (dreambig444) *Magical Mermaid Life (mermaidlife0199) * Mermaid Magic (ASPEN N TAYLOR) * Mermaid Magic (MermaidMagic33) * Mermaid Magic (MermaidMagicOfficial) * Mermaid Magic (nikki schaetzl) *Mermaid Scales (tagenwright0526) *Mermaid Tails (tagenwright0526) *Mermaid's Secret (alicia swaby) *My Magical Life (MermaidForever333) *My Magical Mermaid Life (Sanaa Destinee) *My Secret Life as a Mermaid (Ciara Wilson) *My Secret Tail (MermaidSade) * No Ordinary Girls (Donna57100) * Once a Mermaid Always a Mermaid (jlperfect89) * Other Side of Me, A Mermaid Story (Kate Mace) *Our Little Scaly Secret (OurLittleScalySecre1) *Our Mermaid Life (cheyenne perkins) *Scales & Secrets (Hannah Bailey) * Secret Mermaid (jordan savannah) *Secrets of the Deep (owlcraze99) *Sister Mermaids (SisterMermaids) *Splash (XxTorlumxX) *Surplus Waves (merlicio26) *Tails of Two (Nathan Fulgham) *Tale Of A Mermaid (LNAStudiosx) *The First Spell (TheFirstSpell) *The Lost Tails (Sapphire Strong) *The Mermaid Girl (boofont9) *The Secret Life of the Little Mermaid (nathanathena) *The Secret Mermaids (dbest1817) *The Two Tails (LPSforever0234) *The Young Tails (The Young Tails) *True Fins (Sirenacove) *Water Rush (JazzyProductionzs) Three Episodes *A Mermaid Secret (MermaidSecretTheShow) *A Mermaid Tail (A Mermaid Tail) *A Mermaids Tail (Jenna Kohn) *Aqua Vitae Mermaids (Aqua Vitae Mermaids) *Fairly Tailed (tyedye422) *Fire Ice a Mermaid Life/Tail (EC morris) *Hidden by the Scales (Hiddenbythescales224) *I'm a Mermaid (atcerett718) *Mer Freak (Celsy Skees) *Mermaid Magic (toddbock) *Mermaid Tale (TheRealMermaidTale) *Mermaid Tales (mrbrentbutcher50) *My Little Mermaid Secret (Candace Amundson) * My Secret Scales (seceretscales4evaxxx) *Ocean Tails (EC morris) *Our Little Secret (mermaidsecertstar fin) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Alana Western) *''Secrets in the Ocean (mykikkigirl1)'' *''Splash (OurOldShowSplash)'' *Splish Splash (MermaidEve100) *Tails and Scales (Tails Scales) *''Tails of Hawaii (TailsHawaii)'' *The Cresent sic Mermaid (TheCresentMermaid) *The Secret Life of a Merboy (Kawaii Cake) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Dangle800) *The Tail That Should Never Have Come (yoself hiball) *The Twin Tails (Emily Risner) *Under the Sea (thegroovygym) Category:Uncertain Status Category:Cancelled Series Category:Very Short Shows